


Four Hands

by GorseMonster



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Mild Blood, Monsters, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, POV Second Person, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Romance, Size Difference, Soul Sex, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorseMonster/pseuds/GorseMonster
Summary: The Warrior of Light is not a coward; infact, they have something of a fixation on monsters. With a little pleading, they can make Emet-Selch capitulate to yet another of their curiosities.





	Four Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this fic is mostly a short way of getting a few ideas and prompts out of my system that will probably then show up in shards in a bunch of other fics, but please enjoy yet more Hades-fucking because I'm a reprehensible little goblin and embody the Hulk "BIG MONSTER!" gif.
> 
> This one goes out to all the people who will echo FOUR HANDS with me. I love yall.

“Were all Amaurotines...monstrous, at their core?” You asked hesitantly, wandering beside Emet-Selch, the Ascian following you out to a harvesting excursion. He wasn’t much help but you appreciated the company in those moments you could get alone outside with him.

His face tightened, a tense swallow that made his neck muscles flex visibly underneath soft pale skin. “Bodies like that are...more often than not made of desperate need. Not for recreational activity.” His answer was measured and careful, and you went silent for a bit, biting your lip as you tried to formulate your next question delicately, which was not a suit you were strong in.

“It...is kind of hot, though. Never even for getting a little..”

“For procreation? Don’t be obscene, hero. Those bodies are borne of pain, they are for dire needs only.” He interrupted, his voice sharp and his gait speeding up, making you have to jog lightly to keep up.

“But, what I’m getting at, is...it doesn’t have to be. Haven't you ever even wondered?”

Emet-Selch let out an exasperated sigh. “Do you not understand, hero? Aesthetic meant nothing to us; simply the connection of two souls. It’s far greater than any pleasure mortal flesh could offer.” His arms folded across his chest, he turned and nodded his head toward a sapling, its bark smooth and light-bleached.

You pulled out a simple hatchet, swinging it into the wood cleanly, strike after strike until the main trunk came free, before breaking it into more manageable chunks, stripping leaves and small twigs, and placing the rest in your haversack. Wiping the sweat from your brow, you looked up at Emet-Selch, having tried to formulate a response.

“But, what if it wasn’t? What if it was just letting go?” You said, somewhat breathlessly as you leaned up against a much larger tree that had been shadowing the felled sapling.

“Are you deaf? Did you not just hear why that was not a thing needed?” Emet-Selch huffed, staring you down. “Not for _her_ but, for me, _I’m_ an aesthetic person, Emet-Selch.” Attempting to pull him onto the same page was often an arduous process. Emet-Selch was so often fixated on the person you were with an intact soul that he would forget you, as you were. Mortal and _aesthetically-driven_ , as Emet-Selch had put it in the past. He’d tease you about it, but under the covers when you suddenly found his teeth sharp, his tongue lapping at barely-bleeding bites, he relished in how your vocalisations became all the more intense. But you’d never asked him to drop that mask entirely.

“Out of all the mortals I’ve ever bedded in my life, none have been as fixated on the _monstrous_ as you, hero.” There was the softest laugh in his throat as his feet dragged him over to you, smoothing out the collar of your shirt with slender, gloved fingers, dragging them across your neck, decorated with soft purple freckles of bruises. Meeting your height, his lips found yours, a soft and tender touch. His fingers roamed your body, teasing the sensitive inside of your wrists to draw a soft sound from your throat. His lips broke from yours slowly, peppered with more soft kisses, reluctant to break that contact.

“I’ve never been a coward and I’m not about to start,” you cooed, a lilt in your voice that just begged for a little punishment, getting that in the form of a soft pinch at your hip, stealing a soft yelp from your mouth. “Just this once, little hero,” he said with a soft sigh and a half smile. “You said that the last four times.” Any more words would have been cut off as his lips pressed firmly against yours, a snap of his fingers ringing in your ears as darkness enveloped the both of you, whisking you away to a space between spaces, somewhere secret for Emet-Selch to drop his mortal form.

His kisses roamed from your lips, down to your jaw, and eventually neck where sharp, shark-like teeth grazed on your skin, breaking it and letting bright red blood bloom on the surface of your skin before his tongue softly lapped it up. “Oops,” he purred, his lips pressing to your throat in a prolonged kiss as he thrilled in the feel of an anxious swallow making your throat muscles flex.

“I fail to understand why I simply cannot have you like this,” Emet-Selch grumbled softly, almost to himself as his gaze found yours. Of course, your gaze was only as impish as ever, a grin curling at your lips to reveal the slightly prominent canines of your jaw. A gift from Emet-Selch, a small modification that made you more at home in your body.

You were always more than happy when the Ascian clambered into your bed and bade you _sing for him_ , keeping you awake into the dawn to drink in every soft moan he could pull from your body before finally letting you peak.

An amused ‘hmph’ rolled from his lips, and he smiled, cradling your chin in on two bronze talons as he allowed the monstrous to push to the surface. “My dear monster,” he rattled, his voice dropping its higher intonations, tendrils of pure darkness and smoke wrapping his body, dissipating to reveal _him_ , cast off of his Garlean appearance. He towered over you, more than ever now, and spoke in a language you didn’t know, but understood perfectly. **< <If you would humour me in return, my dear…>> **The voice seemed to settle in your bones, and your face flushed bright red as it threw fuel on the fire already burning in the pit of your waist. Huge, sickle-like talons settled around your shoulders, softly trailing around the back of your neck, down between your shoulders. You covered your mouth but couldn’t stifle the groan as your teeth gripped a knuckle. Aesthetically-driven indeed.

The simple touches you enjoyed were brought to a whole new intensity, making you gasp breaths inbetween stolen moans as large talons dragged across your skin, more dextrous hands finding your waist and brushing across your hips. You shivered, legs trembling as you felt shame at how close you were to coming from simple touches from _Hades._

You didn’t hear the snap of fingers, or perhaps Hades did not need to as he was, but you became keenly aware that not a scrap of clothing was left on your body, leaving pale skin scattered with blossoms of bruises around your shoulders. One of those bronze talons pressed between your legs, the back of it as to ensure no damage was inflicted, its smooth surface gliding against wet folds. Hades made a sound; a trill of delight as he spoke again. **< <So excitable, hero.>>** Braced against larger hands at your back, his free hand stroked along your jaw and was met with a sharp nip, your teeth just barely breaking deep slate skin, a trickle of endlessly black blood weeping to the surface, swirled with glimmers of purple, blue and gold like a nebula. You couldn’t see it, his face shrouded as it was, but you _felt_ the smug smile as the claw between your legs applied a little more pressure, rubbing firmly on excited flesh, circling your clit and pulling all of that fight from your body.

Your head tipped back, trembling as he drew soft whimpers from your body, plucking each sound as simply and as easily he would with a snap of his fingers. The pressure you felt in your pelvis was joined with one across your forehead, trickling down into your chest as you realised it was not a physical touch, but aetherical, and you reached out to meet it, opening a connection with Hades, reeling, gasping as that connection spread through your senses, making every last touch set your nerves ablaze the same way the fire between your legs burned. Your fingers reached out, gripping the plates and feather-scales of Hades’ arms, opening your mouth to speak but finding no sound as he hushed you, reveling in the feeling of you together, and you so helpless, _singing_ in his hands.

Hades’s presence practically engulfed your own, darkness creeping around your body, vision dimming, the taste of sweet, floral, bitter coating your tongue and before you knew it you were _full_ , manifested of darkness, a tendril pushing deep within you, walls slick with excitement. You bit your lip as your body tightened around him, but did not peak, a feeling of _not yet_ pulling you back from the brink, tethered to Hades in body and soul as he pulled the most desperate gasps and whimpers from your body, and you felt just how deeply he delighted in them, trailing talons at the back of your neck, claws across your hips, all while bittersweet darkness filled you intimately, thrusting against your walls with an ecstasy that should have pushed you over the edge long ago, but _not yet._

“Hades...please, please…” you begged between moans, your spine arching into a trailing touch of a claw to your sternum. _Not yet_ . You didn’t hear it but you felt it somewhere deep within you, and as he drove you to the point of deliriousness, you found yourself holding onto that aetherial tether. The back of a claw returned to tease your clit, drawing a heaving sob from your body, shaking, teeth bared in a desperate growl. Your mouth opened and a language you did not know, but spoke erupted from your lips. **< <Hades!>>**

The connection scrambled, flooding all your senses with something beyond mortal, physical delight, and finally he let you peak, two sensations forcing your body to writhe in his grip, but only able to twist and arch your back as four hands held your body tight, slow thrusts and gentle touches pulling gasped, needful, exhausted sounds from your throat that you felt his sheer _ecstasy_ in through the tether, feeling dizzy with the flood of sensation and emotion.

As your peak passed, he became more gentle, guiding you through your delirium, soft touches to your sides, your hips and back keeping those sounds flowing from your lips. Soft hands, _mortal hands_ brushed against your cheek, and you opened your eyes almost drunkenly to meet his gaze, a warm smile that reached his eyes. He held you close, bare skin touching bare skin, pulled onto his lap. You did not let that tether go, sharing in a physical and aetherical closeness that made you take shivering breaths even now, with your peak behind you. Soft, warm fingers tucked stray hair behind your ears, and he dipped his head to kiss you softly.

“My dear monster; my ridiculous, obscene, dear monster,” he chuckled with a smile, and all you could feel was peaceful joy, the joy of being called by his name, in his tongue. A language you did not know, but was yours.


End file.
